


Don't You Fall Asleep

by BaseballBatBucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky's many wake ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaseballBatBucky/pseuds/BaseballBatBucky
Summary: Glimpses into the waking moments of one James Buchanan Barnes.





	Don't You Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by MsAether  
> Title from Wake Up by Awolnation
> 
> All mistakes are my own, comments and kudos are <3

“Wake up, Sergeant Barnes.” The voice coaxes Bucky awake, but it's not a pleasant feeling. The words sound slimey and his insides feel rotten and everything feels wrong. 

 

That's when he remembers falling. And watching Steve watch him plummet down towards the trees and snow. They were on a train in Switzerland, then he was colliding with the ground in the mountains, but where he is now is anyone's guess. 

 

“Wh’re ‘m ah?” Talking is hard, he realizes, when you have a tube shoved down your throat.  _ I should be dead,  _ he thinks.  _ Why aren't I dead?  _ He cracks his eyes open, the yellowish light above his face stings brightly like he hasn't opened his eyes in weeks. Maybe he hasn't. He sees a squat man hovering above him, big coke bottle glasses making him look more like an insect than an actual human. The man smiles, and it's the most unsettling smile Bucky has ever seen. 

 

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” he says, and how he says it, on top of his heavy German accent, doesn't help how Bucky is feeling at all. The man motions someone over, a nurse Bucky guesses, who proceeds to grasp the tube in his throat and pull it out not so gently. Bucky finches and realizes he's restrained to the table. 

 

“Wha-” he tries, and hears how scratchy and unused his voice is, “what did you do to me?” The bug-eyed man above him looks at him with a twisted fondness. 

 

“I perfected you.” The unsettling smile is even more so when his teeth show, the rows little, crooked, and yellow. “There were some, ah, complications when we found you. But through trial and error, I made you into a masterpiece.” He gazes down beyond Bucky’s sight line, but he can tell the man is gazing down at his body. The longer the man stays quiet, the more feeling comes back to him. First, it's his chest, and a searing pain in his shoulder, then sensation moves south. 

 

But none on his left side. He wonders why. As feeling returns to him, he flexes his toes and tests his muscles out, finding none feel overly sore despite having fallen thousands of feet from the train and his love, his Steve-

 

“Just a second doctor, we need to adjust his dosage.” The nurse leans over him, the sharp end of an IV line in her hand. But then, instead of him struggling against the straps they are using to hold him down, he just. Rips. Right. Through them. 

 

All in the same second, there's a whirr of metal, and a snap of the leather bindings, a gasp from the doctor, and a scream from the nurse. 

 

Two seconds- or maybe 10 minutes -pass and Bucky’s panic settles and he realizes he has strangled the nurse. She has bruises on her neck, deep dark purple, and she's on the ground, she might be dead, and he grabbed her but doesn't know how, because he didn't feel anything except a burning in his shoulder, but there's a fucking metal goddamn ARM attached to him, and where did his arm go? What happened to his arm, why can't he feel anything? What did they  _ do to him _ ???

 

“DOSE HIM, DOSE HIM NOW!” He hears the people around him shout. 

 

Decades later, after a run in with a redhead at what will be disguised as a ballet school, and after a similar encounter with a blonde man on a bridge, he'll realize this moment is one of the last times anyone refers to him as  _ him, _ as a person instead of an object, until the next century. 

 

He falls asleep quickly after that as they get the drop on him and inject him with a tranquilizer. 

 

Bucky Barnes falls, not for the first time, and definitely not the last. 

 

____

 

“Brother! You didn't tell me you brought me a  _ white man _ !” 

 

“He is a friend of the Captain’s, and he needs your help.”  

 

“Fine.  But if he tries to colonize anything I'm laying him out.” 

 

“ _ Shuri _ .” 

 

“Okay, okay!” 

 

Bucky’s hearing comes back in stages like he was underwater for a long time and now the water has to drain for him to hear properly again. Decades of going through this process have helped his body cope with coming up from the ice more smoothly though. He can place the male voice as the man who took him in before he went under. The female voice he’s not so sure about. 

 

“I can hear you, y’know?” He says groggily, and opens his eyes, seeing he's surrounded by people and tech, and he’s on a surgeons table again- he starts to panic. 

 

“James!” the man -  _ T’Challa  _ his calculating subconscious supplies for him - jumps forward to help catch him as Bucky nearly jerks off the table, but backs away when Bucky’s metal hand flies out in a warning. He looks steady but wary of the shirtless man trying to catch his breath. The girl next to him, however, looks entirely nonplussed. 

 

“... and you're sure we want to help Steve with all of….this?” she motions to Bucky as he tries to slowly catch his breath and gain his bearings.  _ There's no straps, no nurses, no needles. You're okay. I'm okay.  _ Something in his face when the girl says Steve’s name makes her look at him differently. Less judgment and more pity. Or maybe just honest sadness. Whatever it is, she softens and reaches out slowly to touch his wrist. 

 

“Are you okay Sergeant?” And there's something he hasn't heard in a millennia. But it doesn't sound as disgusting as it once did. It sounds gentle and cautious and everything it wasn't the last time someone called him that. 

 

“I-I think so.” He nods to himself. “Where is Steve?” He knows Steve wouldn't have just waited around while Bucky was on ice. But a small part of him hopes all he has to do is ask and Steve will come walking out from around a corner to finally be there as close as Bucky wants and needs. 

 

T’Challa starts to say something, but the girl beside him beats him to it. 

 

“Your man is in hiding, he's wanted by all the intelligence communities in the world right now. We can contact him and let him know you're awake?” Bucky looks down at himself and feels the dissonance in his head telling him to equally trust these two, while also calculating how easily it would be to dispose of both of them and escape. He remembers why he asked to be put back under in the first place. 

 

“I, uh, maybe I should get cleaned up first?” It's an understatement, but the girl smiles at that. 

 

“Good idea. I'm Shuri, and I'm here to help you with just that.” 

 

. 

 

A week goes by, and then a month. Bucky tries hard, has days both good and bad, and gets upset he isn't making more progress. Another month goes by like the last, but he's more positive and caring for himself. The third month he moves out of the palace and into a small hut of his own overlooking a beautiful pasture and some goats T’Challa has given him to look after. He feels needed, in a small way, and is feeling happy and restful for the first time since 1940. The Wakandan children he plays games with some days call him White Wolf. He's accepted and happy and finally ready to see Steve again and show him the man he's made himself into. 

 

The morning that he wakes up deciding  _ this is the day I'm going to ask them to bring Steve back, my Steve, he's on his way back to me, as soon as I ask,  _ T’Challa beats him to the punch. He shows up with Okoye, and a box tucked under his arm. Bucky gazes down in pure defeat at the brand new, black vibranium arm as the box is opened. 

 

Steve is on his way, but not in the way he wanted. 

“Where's the fight?” 

 

Back into the fray he goes. 

_____

 

“UP AND AT ‘EM BOYS!”

 

Bucky groans and rolls off his top bunk, nearly landing on the guy below him. 

 

“All mornings gonna be like this? Feeling like ya got woken up with a baseball bat to the skull?” 

 

Bucky shrugs, not knowing what to expect, so he can't give much of an answer. 

 

“Hope not, don't wanna hear yer whinin’ every morning.” He dodges the smack headed for his arm from this bunkmate, then they rush to get their boots on to start their first day at Camp Lehigh.

 

Bucky didn't really want to go, would rather have stayed home to read his sci-fi books and take Steve out dancing with girls he’d never look at, but he'd be there to look over Steve and protect him. And that's really what he's trying to do here, he saw how badly Steve wanted to go and sign himself up, and Bucky hoped that maybe if he went, Steve would realize he doesn't have to. (Bucky knows in his heart that Steve would try to enlist as many times as it took to join up. That doesn't stop him from hoping his idiot sweetheart might decide to stay back and safe just this  _ once.) _

 

So he falls in line, he does push-ups and sit-ups, he picks up a gun and learns he's a pretty good shot too. He runs and runs and runs until running and staying up and on his feet feels more natural than breathing. He gets up every day to more groaning from his bunkmate (he learns the guy’s name is Tim, but prefers Dum-Dum) and does what he has to so he can get back to Steve. 

 

Bucky leaves Camp Lehigh as a Sergeant and finally gets to go back to Steve, only to find out this idiot has tried 3 more times to enlist while Bucky was away. 

 

The last time Bucky sees Steve, his dumb idiot Steve, before he ships out to the front lines, Steve’s walking away to enlist and Bucky thinks he’s failed the both of them. 

 

_____

 

“Uh, hey metal arm guy? Are, are you alive?” Bucky hears the voice but doesn't actually know the answer. “Shit, uh, Mr. Barnes? Can you please wake up? I’m sorry I totally creeped you in our history books at school and found out your real name but I'm actually really scared and can't find anyone else.” He slowly cracks his eyes open. His entire body feels sluggish like for the first time since the 40s the serum in his blood isn't working anymore. As he sits up, not from a bed or cold steel operating table, but from the dirty flat ground, he looks around and sees…. nothing. Nothing but some auburn fog and the panicking kid next to him, who he immediately recognizes as the flying spider kid from the airport a year ago. 

 

“Kid, hey, calm down, okay?”  _ Gotta take your own advice sometimes,  _ his brain tells him. Waking up has been a perpetual headache for him it seems. “There's nothing around us that can hurt us I think. Do you know how we got here?” And shit, as he looks over at this skinny kid in ridiculous red and blue spandex, he sees his lip quiver. 

 

“I don't know.” The kid says in a very small, quiet voice. Bucky doesn't have a lot of experience being on the other side of a panic attack, but he does pat the kid’s shoulder and uses it to steady himself as he stands up. What? At least he's trying to comfort the spider guy. 

 

“Okay, so what do we know? What do you remember?” Bucky expects another shrug, with no much of a useful answer, but more panicked nonsense comes tumbling out. 

 

“Well there was this planet and I was there with Mr. Stark and I watched all the space Avengers turn into dirt and then my sense went all WOAH and I got kinda scared because the big Grimmace guy might have been coming back and, oh shit what if he came back for Mr. Stark,” the name makes the feeling of Bucky’s arm being cut off come back to him briefly, and THERE’S a memory Bucky wasn't ready to deal with, “what if he's there and I can't help because I turned to dirt too and I felt myself die-”

 

“Hey. Kid.” Bucky tries to intervene. “HEY! You're working yourself up. Just breathe, and we'll figure this out.” The kid heaves big breaths in and out but stops bringing up concerns which is a start. “So…. “

 

“Peter.” The kid, Peter, supplies. Bucky measures him up, realizes that Peter is just slightly taller than Steve was right before Bucky shipped off to join the 107th. His heart clenches in his chest.  _ Gotta protect this kid,  _ it says. 

 

“Peter. So, you were somewhere else, with other people, and now you're here with me, right?” Peter nods. Bucky takes a second to collect himself, remember how it felt like not even a few minutes ago he was in Wakanda, the same Wakanda where Shuri and T’Challa helped him regain himself and taught him about the world and finally brought him back to Steve. The same Steve whose face is the last thing Bucky remembers before he wound up here. Wherever here is. He remembers one second he thought it had all ended without him, he was looking around to check on Steve, and the next he was collapsing and Steve was moving for him but it was too late. 

 

And now he's here, surrounded by fog and with a kid to look after and no shelter or any other person to help.  _ At least I still have both my arms this time,  _ he thinks grimly. But then it occurs to him. 

 

At least I have my arms. Both of them. Metal and flesh. 

 

His gun is gone, probably forgotten in the dirt, or maybe picked up by the weird alien raccoon. But his metal arm was still here. If he was dead, wouldn't he be missing a big, obvious, metal limb? 

 

“We're not dead, Pete.” Peter looks at him like he just pulled a rabbit out of a hat. He opens his mouth to elaborate but goes quiet as he hears a sound nearby. He sets his stance, ready to lunge at and attack whatever might be coming for them. What he sees isn't worth the worry, though he is the last person Bucky wanted to see right now. 

 

“So, half the world’s population, and of course that included you too.” Sam Wilson emerges through the red misty fog, the patron Saint of sarcasm, and gives Bucky a once-over before he notices Peter. He’s followed by a humanoid tree and a large green man. Neither says much, just give Bucky and Peter a once over. At this point, Bucky is entirely unfazed by either of them. 

 

“Aw hey you're that spider kid! Aren't you some super genius? Got any ideas how we can get out of here?” Sam seems like himself though. Peter opens his mouth, closes it after a second, and shakes his head sadly. Bucky takes half a step in front of him, not wanting Sam Smart-ass Wilson to upset him even further. 

 

“Do we even know where here is, exactly?”  _ Honestly, what the hell?  _ Bucky thinks for the 100th time today. 

 

“It’s the soul world.” A voice from the fog says, and Bucky is quietly elated to see Sam jump a foot in the air. A man steps out from the same mist Sam came from, looking like appearing out of nowhere is kind of his thing. A long red cape whips around him as he walks towards them, and as he spreads his hands in front of his chest, they create light designs that flicker and spin. Because of course they do. 

 

“It’s hard to tell our exact given location, given this is a different astral plane, but my best guess is that we are actually inside the soul stone.” Bucky has seen a lot of shit before and knows a lot given how long he's lived and how much time he spent learning from Shuri, but even this goes over his head. 

 

“Do you think there's any way to get out?” The cape man grins, a bit cocky but it's a knowing look. 

 

“I know there is. But it all depends on Anthony Stark, who is still alive in the real world. His actions alone are the key to getting us out of here.” Bucky doesn't feel very reassured by this, but looking over at Peter and seeing the kid’s face light up with hope, he thinks, to hell with it. Hope is all they have left, might as well go with it. 

  
  


_____

 

“вставай, солдат.” The soldier rolls over, still curled up next to a petite redhead, sharing a bedroll with her in an abandoned building. She's whispering and smiling. It lets him know she's waking him up because their time is coming to an end again, not because they've been caught. He still isn't certain why he knows he can't fail. All he remembers about this mission is waking up to a man telling him he had an assignment in Russia helping out a group of schoolgirls to defend themselves. Nothing from before that, but he's not concerned about it. Simple and easy enough, but he didn't count on running into Natalia. She's firey defiance and a lot of intensity wrapped up in a body smaller and softer than his. She tugs at a memory his brain won't conjure up, but he feels like it's a nice one. 

 

He's still scared of making a mistake like his body knows of horrors his mind has forgotten. So each time she wakes him up at times like these, he never fails to startle awake. 

 

“Shhh Sasha, at ease.” She whispers in English now, using the name she had given him. 

 

(“What do you mean you don't have a name?”

 

“I…..wasn’t given one.”

 

“How about Sasha? Will that do?” 

 

It would. It does. It did.)

 

“Time is up to go back isn't it?” She nods without emotion and touches his lips softly with her fingers. 

 

“It is. In a week I finish my training.” She says it casually as if she was actually talking about a dance school and not a place that turns young girls into weapons. “You'll remember me, won't you? After all this?” He hears it in her voice that she knows he won't. 

 

“Of course, Natalia.” He says, not knowing he doesn't mean it, and holds her close for the last time as they are. 

 

The memory of her is wiped a week later, coincidentally on her “graduation” day. A handful of years later, they run into each other again. 

 

She calls him Sasha. 

 

He puts a bullet through her abdomen. 

 

______

 

“BUCKY!” A voice drifts through the fog in Bucky’s head. 

 

“Sergeant Barnes, 2648926.”

 

When he opens his eyes, he realizes he's finally not surrounded by Germans. What stands there beside him is a distorted picture of Steve. Yeah, Steve’s face is there, but he’s wearing army gear, which isn't right because that would mean some crazy sadistic asshole actually let Steve enlist. But there's something else off- Steve looks healthy. He looks like he’s eaten three square meals a day and looks like taking a full breath doesn't hurt him. 

 

He’s also  _ taller _ . 

 

Bucky  _ knows  _ he’s finally cracked at the realization and passes out again. 

______

 

“Buck, you awake yet?” 

 

Bucky doesn't open his eyes yet but smiles as he feels the sun warm his face as it spills through the window. Steve had pushed the curtain open before he tried to wake Bucky up, and now he's cracking it open, letting in a bit of the morning breeze. 

 

“Buck, c’mon, you'll be late for the docks.” Steve rolls his eyes, Bucky doesn't even have to open his to know it. 

 

“‘m not going today.” Steve snorts. 

 

“Oh is that so?” Bucky still hasn't moved, too comfortable and relaxed in his current position, sprawled over the cot in Steve’s room. He finally lets his eyes open, blurry vision scanning the room until he sees Steve curled up in the windowsill. 

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

“And why’s that? You come upon a pile of money you haven't told me about?” Steve arches an eyebrow at him, waiting to call his bluff or see how far Bucky wants to take this. The answer is not very far, Bucky has more important things on his mind. 

 

“Nah, nothin’ like that. Just wanted to spend the day with you. Maybe treat ya real nice, go out for ice cream later. Can't do that if ‘m at work now can I?” A tiny blush rises on Steve cheeks, barely noticeable for anyone who isn't Bucky, before he scoffs and turns to look out the window. 

“And just how are we gonna afford ice cream if you're not going to work?” Bucky knows Steve doesn't mean to sound rude. He knows Steve feels like he can't contribute enough compared to Bucky for their bills from his work drawing comics and freelance pieces. (“ _Steve,_ _if you didn't want to work at all, that'd be alright by me. I’ll make all our money and you stay home and stay pretty.”)_ He knows Steve would never purposefully make him feel bad for not going to work given Bucky has the body for hard labor. But that doesn't mean he's not gonna rib Bucky for his dumbass ideas. 

 

“I hadn't thought that far.” Steve's the planner of them both, the practical one. Buck’s the one with his head in the clouds, daydreaming about things from his sci-fi novels, or about what it would be like to kiss Stevie in public. 

 

Bucky grins at Steve, hoping his cheeky smile will be enough to win Steve over to daydream with him. As usual, though, it doesn't work. Steve hops off the windowsill and comes over with a stern face to plop himself down beside Bucky’s thighs on his bed. 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are not playing hooky from work just to spend the day making eyes at me over some expensive dessert. You can settle for making eyes at me while you help with dishes tonight.” Steve leans over and kisses Bucky between his eyebrows. ”Plus, you'd distract me the rest of the day when I'm trying to do my own work.” 

 

He's got Bucky there. 

 

“Guess I should get ready for work then huh?” Steve doesn't really answer, just swats his side before getting up to toss Bucky’s work pants at his head. 

 

Bucky drags his feet, and Steve has to follow him around the apartment to keep him on track, but eventually gets dressed and cleaned up enough to be presentable in public. He stops when he's at the door, Steve all but pushing him through the frame to get his own day started. 

 

“After I get my pay, I'm gonna buy you ice cream with TWO scoops, I promise.”

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

“One for today and one for the day we get it. It's gonna be as big as yer head pal.” 

 

“Sure it will Buck.”

 

“Love ya, Steve.” He smacks a wet kiss against Steve's cheek and gets shoved out the door for his efforts. Steve’s smiling while attempting to look stern. 

 

“Go to work, you sap.” 

 

Bucky lets himself be pushed out the door, and turns back in time to see Steve mouth back, 

 

_ Love ya too Buck.  _

 

______

 

“BUCKY!!“ 

 

It’s Steve. Bucky can hear him clearly and thinks he's had enough disorienting waking moments to last him 100 lifetimes.

 

Moments ago he was sitting with everyone in the soul world, talking with all the people that showed up eventually (god there were so many of them) about what everyone would do if they got to be back in the real world for a day. Bucky had been pressing his fingers into the ground below him, it felt dirty but didn't leave any dust or dirt on any of them where they sat, and he was listening to Peter (the spider kid, not the other Peter who showed up after Dr. Strange) say he’d go find Tony and promise to never do anything dangerous ever again. Everything was the same as it had been for the past immeasurable amount of time they'd been there. So he's 100% positive his brain is fried for good when he can hear Steve literally steps away from him. 

 

He doesn't have much more time to think about it before a set of strong arms are around his shoulders pulling him tightly to a solid chest. Bucky knows it's Steve by his smell alone, it’s the one thing that's never changed about him. Steve still smells like he did in the 40s, which is how he smelled during the war, and how he smelled when he was riding in a plane with Steve to Moscow, both of them certain they were headed to their deaths. Funny what an alien race and a mad titan can do for someone's perspective. 

 

“Buck, Bucky you're back,” Bucky realizes as his senses come back to him that Steve is crying into his hair quietly. He can hear other sounds the more he listens: Okoye reuniting with T’Challa, Rhodey giving Sam’s wings back to him, the weird tree talking to the raccoon. It all jumbles together and comes back in pieces, but one thing remains constant. He can hear the hammering of Steve’s heart as he refuses to let a Bucky go. 

 

“‘m never letting you go, you hear me? Never again. Never again, Buck I promise.”

 

Bucky knows it's a promise Steve intends to keep. He leans into Steve’s chest and finally lets himself rest, just for a moment. 

 

______

 

“Steeeeve. Steeeevie, wake up babe.”

 

Steve pushes his face deeper into his pillow, nowhere near ready to get up and start his day. He squeezes his arms around the pillow, tugging it closer to him, then rolls to lay on his stomach. It's been a hell of a week, there was Thanos, and then there wasn't, and he lost Bucky, but now Bucky is back, and Steve is just Very Tired™. 

 

He’s allowed to be. 

 

He reaches out to grab Bucky, who should have still been beside him, but gets nothing but cool sheets in his hand. 

 

“Wha…?” Steve smacks his lips, going for another attempt at words, and hears Bucky snicker behind him. 

 

“Shh, don't try beautiful. Just stay sleepy for me, okay?” A flesh hand pets his hair as a metal one skims down his back gently, and Steve knows he can totally follow that order. No problem. 

 

Bucky shifts so he's now seated across the back of Steve’s thighs, his morning wood dragging slowly along Steve’s ass through his thin pajama pants. Alright, maybe they have one problem. But it's the best problem to tackle, and Steve is more than ready if all he has to do is lay there. 

 

Steve has missed this, missed Bucky in general of course, but had almost gotten to the point where his body forgot what it was like to wake up to the feeling of Bucky’s hands and mouth on him, slowly coaxing him awake. Which Steve thinks is just a travesty. Waking up to the feeling of lips wrapped around his cock, long before the serum, was worth the coughing fit he'd have after he came. Bucky’s mouth is a gift, and from what Steve has seen since he's gotten him back, that hasn't changed at all. 

 

His pajamas pants are hardly a barrier as Bucky ruts against him unhurriedly like he's realizing that in this decade, they really do have all the time in the world. 

 

“Gonna let me make you feel good Stevie?” Steve grunts an affirmative noise and pushes his hips up just slightly to let Bucky grind against him a bit harder. Steve can hear the smile in his voice as he pets Steve again. “Good boy.” 

 

Warmth pools in Steve’s belly while Bucky drapes himself over Steve like a giant security blanket. He's warm and protective and Steve feels pieces of himself slip away slowly, the tension he's been holding, the stress he's been under, all the inner turmoil he's carried with him from being in the ice. It fades away until all he's focused on are Bucky’s hands pushing his shirt up into his armpits. 

 

Bucky scrapes his beard along the back of his neck, breathing hotly in Steve's hair while his beard leaves his skin stinging a little. Kisses find their way down the knobs on his spine, then above, through, and below his shirt. Bucky slips his tongue through the dip of his spine, tasting the bit of sweat gathered there. He taps Steve’s hip as a signal to lift them up, so Bucky can drag his pajama pants down, exposing his ass and letting his cock spring free. His metal hand presses down on one cheek to push his hips back to the mattress, and Steve’s cock throbs pleasantly where it's trapped between his thighs and the bed. 

 

The pj's are slid down his legs and pulled off completely, tossed on the ground. Bucky was never much for organization when he's like this. He pushes Steve's legs apart, exposing everything between to the morning light coming in through the window. Heat crawls up his face and burns through the tops of his ears as Bucky puts each of his hands on an ass cheek to spread Steve even wider. 

 

“Fuck, sweetheart. You look so beautiful like this.” The blush blazes a trail across Steve’s chest and down his neck now. His ass gets a good squeeze, equally hard on either side despite one being squeezed by cool vibranium, as Bucky settles himself on Steve’s calves. Steve shifts, resting his face on his arms now folded under his head. Bucky didn't say he couldn't move his arms, but he wants to keep still so Bucky might call him a good boy again. Steve loves the praise when it comes from Bucky. 

 

“Now you be good and don't squirm, alright? I wanna taste you and can't do that if you're movin’ too much.” Steve whines softly and does his best not to grind his leaking cock into the mattress. Bucky squeezes his ass again, gripping the soft round flesh tightly, spreads him wide open, and leans down to push his mouth against Steve’s hole. 

 

Tongue out now, Bucky laps so softly against the tight opening, more getting Steve wet than trying to work him open just yet. Steve grits his teeth and fights against his body’s desire to hump the bed now as Bucky licks him. The lapping stays frustratingly light for a long while, Bucky seemingly content to keep Steve hard and leaking and not do a damn thing more about it than mouth along his hole and drool enough it drips down his perineum and then down around Steve’s balls. Over and over his tongue pets and circles Steve’s hole, being far more gentle about it than Steve had initially thought it would be given it being the first time it's happened in nearly 80 years. 

 

Steve gets a little break from the delicious torment as Bucky pulls back to wipe his mouth. “Fuck Stevie, you taste just as good as you did before the war.” He says then dives back in, finally licking harder and poking his tongue inside little by little. It occurs to Steve he should be feeling Bucky’s hair brushing his ass cheeks if he's pressed that closely, and has to turn to peek down at where Bucky is fucking  _ feasting _ on his hole now. 

 

Steve glances over his shoulder and can see Bucky has his hair tied up in a bun, figures, but he also sees further down where Bucky has taken his cock out and is jerking himself off as he eats Steve out. Jerking off with the metal hand. 

 

_ Holy shit _ . 

 

Steve hadn't even realized Bucky had let go of one of his ass cheeks, he'd been so focused on how intensely Bucky had been pleasuring him. 

 

Bucky looks up slowly through some pieces of his bangs that had fallen out of his bun and takes his hand off his cock. He locks eyes with Steve and takes longer than necessary to slip his tongue out from inside Steve and pull his mouth off so he can speak again. 

 

“Thought I told ya not to squirm.” He sounds breathless and Steve’s grinding himself against their sheets now before he even realizes it, his cock leaving a wet streak along their top sheet. He feels like he's burning up under Bucky’s dark gaze, and gulps. 

 

“Couldn't help it Buck, feels too good.” Bucky’s lips spread in a grin, but in his eyes, Steve can see parts of the Winter Soldier that never got fully wiped. James Barnes of the 1940’s never had his pupils blown that wide, making him look like a hungry animal just from eating Steve out. 

 

“Yeah babe? You like feelin’ me licking you inside, gettin’ your pretty little hole ready for me to shove my cock in, huh?” He glances back down at Steve’s hole and uses his metal hand to catch a drop of spit that was making its way to join the others around the base of Steve’s cock, and push it back up, using it to slick the way for two of his fingers inside Steve’s wet, wanting hole. “Think you're ready for me? I'm gonna shove my cock inside and fuck you hard Stevie, been wanting to since I knew what fucking was, and I know your new body can take it. You want that sweetheart? Want me to pound your tight ass till you pass out?”

 

Steve feels lightheaded and dizzy. He’s going to come the second Bucky touches his cock. 

 

He nods. 

 

“You're such a good boy Stevie, so good for me.” He pushes his fingers in further, the cool metal twisting inside Steve’s ass to stretch him further than his tongue had. Steve turns back to his pillow, shoving his face into it now, whimpering loudly as he pushes back against Bucky’s fingers. He can't control himself anymore. 

 

“Shh, easy now Stevie, you're almost ready, just a little bit more..” Bucky shoves his fingers in deep, honing in on Steve’s prostate. 

 

“Buck! Bucky, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come, Bucky I'm gonna come,” he's blathering on and writhing around on Bucky’s fingers now, shameless as he feels himself at the tipping point. As he always has, Bucky can tell where he’s at and pulls his fingers out at the last second, leaving Steve shaking and sweaty, his cock twitching helplessly where it’s still trapped beneath him. 

 

Bucky slowly crawls back up Steve’s body, Steve can feel his cock drag up the inside of his thigh as he does and covers Steve’s body with his own. He kisses the back of Steve's head then kisses lower till his lips are against Steve’s ear. 

 

“You’ve been so good for me Stevie, just hold on a little longer, gonna make you feel so good.” He pushes himself up, holding his weight up with his hands on Steve’s back, pushing him firmly into the mattress. He grabs Steve’s hip to haul his ass up to the perfect height, which makes Steve’s back curve almost to the point of being uncomfortable. The spot where Bucky’s hand is placed is pressing down, almost crushing his ribs with the weight of his boyfriend on top. Bucky was right though, with the serum now, Steve can more than handle the weight on him, just like he's going to be able to take Bucky’s cock. 

 

Finally, Steve feels the head of Bucky’s cock line up with his hole and start pushing in. He stops just as the head is in, pulls Steve's hips up even more, and lets a long line of spit fall from his lips to hit the top of Steve’s asscrack, which then slides down and adds to the slippery mess Bucky already made with his mouth. He rubs the spit all over the rest of his cock, then continues pushing in the rest of the way. 

 

They both sigh as Bucky bottoms out, taking a second to grind himself against Steve’s ass, before he pulls back again slowly. 

 

“I missed this so much Stevie, nothing has ever felt as good as being buried in your ass like this,” Bucky says it quietly, a confession for just the two of them. Steve reaches back and twined his fingers with the flesh hand Bucky has on his hip. 

 

“I love you, Buck, I've missed this too.” Bucky starts up a comfortable pace, fucking in and out of Steve, but they both need more. 

 

“Love you too Stevie. Can you hold onto your pillow again for me? Your ass is drivin’ me crazy and I wanna fuck it hard before I come inside you.” Steve all out moans and snaps his hand back up to his pillow. Bucky holds onto his hips now and starts moving faster and faster, eventually settling on a brutal pace, harder than he's ever fucked Steve before. Steve helps hold his hips up, meeting Bucky's thrusts, his neglected cock a weeping mess below him. 

 

“Ready to come sweetheart?” Bucky is out of breath, which is saying something for a man who is part machine, and Steve is suddenly back on the edge. 

 

“Yes, YES Bucky! Please please help me come!” 

Steve is sobbing, trying to push back against Bucky’s unforgiving pace and meet his thrusts. Bucky reaches, with his flesh hand this time, and takes Steve’s leaking cock in his hand to stroke him quickly. His orgasm builds quickly, since it had been ready to go ever since Bucky shoved his face into Steve’s ass, and a few more strokes nearly sends him over. 

 

“‘m close Buck, please, please come with me, wanna feel you…” Bucky’s thrusts are getting erratic, he's panting in Steve’s ear. 

 

“Yeah, come for me sweetheart, let go, I'm right here with you,” and Steve tips over the edge, stripes of cum covering Bucky’s fist as Bucky seizes up behind him and pulses in his ass, pumping him full of cum. 

 

They slowly slide back down to the mattress, Steve resting in his own mess and Bucky initially laying on top of him before slowly sliding off to the side and slipping out of Steve’s ass, a trickle of cum following him. 

 

The two of them lay there long enough Steve starts to shiver so Bucky throws his arm over his boyfriend and hauls him in close. Steve sees a smile on Bucky’s face when he looks up. 

 

“Well good morning to you too, what's got you in such a good mood?” He snuggles closer and his head moves where it rests on Bucky’s chest, rising and falling with Bucky’s content sigh. 

 

“I’m finally home.”


End file.
